The light runner
by Violet daughter of apollo
Summary: Hi! I'm Violet I'm a normal teenage girl that loves art and music...well I was normal but that was before I found out that the greek myths my Mom told me...weren't myths at all. First fiction story! Rated T for later themes ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there people this is my first story so criticisim is apreiciated but please don't be too harsh and soo.. onto the story!(disclaimer :I do not own pjo rick does!)**_

_3rd pov_

_Beep beep beep_

**A girl about 13 or 12 looked at her alarm clock "Crud! I'm late!"the girl said she rushed out of bed and went into the bathroom humming as she took a shower then quickly turned it off and rushed to get her clothes she chose her favorite,a white shirt with a rainbow peace sign and a purple vest with jeans that has England's flag in sequins on the left pocket and put them then ran off and got a slice of toast then ran off before saying bye to her mother.**

**Girl's pov**

**"yes Didn't miss the bus!" I said panting from running oh you probably don't know who I am don't you? Well my name's Violet Ember Sunray cool name huh? Although my name's cool I don't really like my middle name I mean I like it but you'll see later on in the story. As I waited in line I noticed that there was lots of new kids but the one that stood out to me most was a guy that was larger than all of the other kids I mean seriously,he was 5 feet or something! Finally , the doors opened I got on the bus looking for my old seat and I found it right where it was, near the back I sat down and got my phone and head phones on I looked at my phone and saw one of my favorite songs happy synthesizer the english version by kran this is why I sat in the back I like to sing just not in front of people...**

**Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody**

**In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart.**

**Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom.**

**It's all a funny story when we look back on it now.**

**Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous.**

**Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile.**

**Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel?**

**Hurry up and please become adults, I don't really think we do.**

**So many things that I didn't know and I had no strength to admit so.**

**You two make a lovely pair, sorry to have lied.**

**Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody**

**In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart.**

**Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you.**

**I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear.**

**Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.**

**But there is one thing that I surely can do.**

**With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat.**

**With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you.**

**Falling deeply for someone if not about the why's and if's.**

**You never need a reason to justify it all.**

**Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here.**

**Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run.**

**"Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed."**

**"I'm amazed, I was thinking of calling you just now."**

**For the two who feel as though their attraction makes their hearts tickle.**

**I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness.**

**Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?**

**I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears.**

**Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are.**

**Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside.**

**Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.**

**But there is one thing that I surely can do.**

**With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing.**

**With words straight from my soul, I send this to you.**

**Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody**

**In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart.**

**Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you.**

**I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear.**

**Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.**

**But there is one thing that I surely can do.**

**With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat.**

**With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you.**

**Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?**

**I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears.**

**Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are.**

**Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside.**

**Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.**

**But there is one thing that I surely can do.**

**With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing.**

**With words straight from my soul, I send this to you.**

**"...You sing pretty good..."**

**'...Someone heard me...someone heard me!'**

**I immediately turned around to see who it was...**

**And thats the first chapter i hoped you liked it review since I want to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there fanfiction!I'm here with the new chapter,but first I would like to thank sloan13 for giving tips to make my story better! Oh and before I forget Disclaimer:I do not own pjo rick riordian does I only own the story and characters!**

Previously

_' ...Someone heard me... someone heard me!' _

_I quickly turned around to see who it was..._

Sitting right behind me was a pretty brunette girl with flowers in her hair she had green eyes and was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a forest with a dear looking at the sun.

"My name's Daniellle what's yours?"She asked grinning.

"V-violet"I stammered, my face as red as a cherry.

"Hey are you alright you look like your going to throw up!"Danielle exclaimed worriedly.

"I-i'm f-fine i-it's just no one has ever heard me before!"I said feeling sick to my knees.

"Oh do you have stage fright don't worry I won't tell anyone!"The brunette said making me feel a little better "Tell you what! How about you and me be friends? Then you can trust me!"

"Sure I guess?"I said feeling a lot better.

"And this is our stop everyone get off!"The bus driver yelled in a grouchy tone. As Danielle and I got off the bus,I heard the most obnoxious voice I have ever heard in my entire life.

"Well, well look what we have here purple the timid!"A shrieking voice called out.

I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see... was a girl who who was in my sixth grade class last year and let me just tell you she was MEAN!She pushed me around and made my life miserable!

"What do you want Penny?"I growled glaring at her.

"Oh nothin' I just wanted to see the students!After all,_my_ Dad owns the schoo-oh who's this?"Penny asked her eyeliner covered eyes looking at Danielle.

"Danielle."She said un amused by Penny's nickname for me.

"Well hello there Danielle why are you hanging out with this wimp it's better to hang out with me!"Penny suggested in that annoying voice of hers.

"I'm sorry but I don't hang out with stuck up people like you so can you please leave us alone?"Danielle said making Penny mad

"Humph! Well it looks like now I have 1 more peasant on my list!"She said strutting away unhappy she didn't get a new gang member for her team of female dogs.

"I'm really sorry about that i'm usually cheerful but with people like her.."The brunette said making me smile.

"It's okay,everyone hates her it's just that no one will stand up to her..until now!"I said happily as we walked to the schools entrance.

"Well here we are sunny hollow academy!"I exclaimed "race you!"I bounded up the stairs with her calling behind me,

"Hey! Wait up!"She yelled catching up.

'_Oh this is going to be a fun year!_'

**And thats the second chapter hope you liked it and see you next time!**


End file.
